Change Of Heart
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: "Oooh, what has you in a bad mood Andy?" He asked.   "Besides seeing your pretty face?" I asked sarcastically.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. That right belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You And Please Review!**

I sighed as I exited the Charms classroom, trying to balance all my books that I needed, but really just wanted to chuck at the professor.

Really, who did he think he was. Assigning all that homework right before the holidays. I mean eesh what a way to say Merry Christmas.

More like dull and boring Christmas.

I mean two days before I'm to go home and I get a call saying all my relatives are going to be spending two of the three weeks of the vacation I have off at my house.

I mean ALL of them!

And to make matters worse Sirius, my normal and only other not Voldermort obsessed relative, is not coming.

Stupid cousin decided to stay with a normal friend.

I sighed again, not able to really stay mad...I couldn't really blame Sirius for not wanting to come...Even I wish I had an exscuse to stay away.

It's not like I ever really fit in with my family...

I mean hey their idea of family bonding is Avakadavaing someone...

My idea is going christmas shopping together...

I mean they even scorn me for getting into Ravenclaw and not Slytherine...

Really, I wish I could just change my name and go live somewhere far, far, FAR AWAY!

Too bad I look so much like my sister...Well I did anyway... I mean after a first year yesterday morning ran away from me because he thought I was her...Well I knew I had to change.

And so...Last night, I had my friend cut my hair, which is actually a brown, unlike my sister's black, to my shoulders.

I then straightened the usually curly hair and Vala!

Now I look less like my sister, first years have stopped running away, and I still look cute...So Hey, the World is looking Up!

Well, except for having to do a Charms project with Ted, Teddy, Tonks.

I mean eesh, the guy taunts and makes fun of me for years and the teachers decide for our sixth-year it would be a wonderful idea to have all are classes together.

They really should pay more attention when they set up student's courses.

Yep, so now I have to go meet that guy at the library...

That poor librarian. By the time we leave that library will be destroyed...Because Hey, let's face it, if he even makes one little comment, I'm going to throw a book at his head...

And I KNOW, there will be a comment. Because, there is ALWAYS a comment.

And so those poor books and the librarians feelings will just have to be sacrificed.

But Hey, I'll shed some tears and then move on...Yeah, probably to detention once one of the Professor's awaken the librarian from her faint of shock and are able to figure out what happend.

I trudged, stamped...Okay, more like had to have two of my friends drag me to the library...Where nonother then my Doom was waiting for me.

Just sitting there, at the farthest table, away from anyone else...Well good less witnesses for when I kill him...Less First Years to tramatize.

I marched over to the table, shifting through a sea of first years, that all seemed to be gawking at the mad, marching crazy lady.

Muttering under my breath, I swatted at a first year that had been laying on the floor and had a nice of my legs and underneath my skirt.

"Perve!" I snapped at him as he tried to mumble a few apologizes.

Finally I made it to the table, only to see Teddy chuckling at me.

"What!" I snapped.

"That poor kid probably didn't even know what Perve meant, and I bet he was innocent enough to not know why you all of a sudden snapped at him," Teddy teased, while I glared at him.

"Oooh, what has you in a bad mood Andy?" He asked.

"Besides seeing your pretty face?" I asked sarcastically.

"I knew you thought I was pretty! Teddy teased as I slapped at him.

"Well let's see Charms homework, this project, and dealing with murdering family for two weeks." i said counting off each one with my fingers.

"Eesh, with any other person I would say they were joking about the murdering family...But with your's..." He trailed off and I sighed.

"Yeah, I know!" I snapped not wanting to go into details about my family.

For once, and I mean only for once, Teddy must have saw the hurt in my eyes, because he layed off and we got to work.

It was wierd, sure we still insulted each other during the time, but we got the project and all the Charms homework done...We even talked about what presents we got for each of our family members, and what we wanted in turn...The time seemed to get away from us...And soon it was after dinner and close to curfew.

I yawned, stacking the remaining books on our table and putting them back on their shelfs.

"Yeah, well I doubt I'll really get what I want for Christmas..." I said.

"Why not?" Ted asked, leaning against one of the shelfs as I grabbed my things and he and I exited the library.

Walking down the hallway, I watched as he missed the curve to the Gryffindor Common Room, and realized he was walking me to mine.

Realizing this was one of the sweetest things he had even done for me, I decided to answer truthfully.

"They'll probably get me some wierd dark stuff...But what I wanted was just some books..." I said biting my lip as we reached my common room.

Watching me answer the question correctly and head inside, Ted called over his shoulder as he walked away,"Merry Christmas, BookWorm!"

And then he dissappeared down the hall.

I didn't see him really for the next two days...Okay, so I didn't really talk to him...But I saw him Laughing with friends...Talking with girls...

And what bugged me...What completely and totally bugged me, was how I couldn't get the image of him actually listening to me...out of my head...

It stayed with me and stayed with me...

Through packing...

Through the train ride Home...

Through saying Goodbye to friends...

It just wouldn't leave me alone...

At Home, I was lonely, and only two days after I cam Home it was Christmas...Getting as I predicted a bunch of dark stuff...and none of my books...

Then it was just the night and me as everyone else had headed to bed and I stayed downstairs, sitting by the fireplace, that even lit did not seem to provide any heat.

I was still in my christmas dress...which evem for something my Mum picked out, was actually kind of cute...A re dress that had a sweet-heart neck line with a full wavey skirt that I could twirl if I moved in a circle. The back was the prettiest, with a v-neck that went to the middle of my back. Paired with red shoes with a rose on the strap and a wide, red, hair-band with a rose on it's side.

But being pretty on Christmas, didn't exactly make my Christmas a Happy one...

Sighing, I stood and headed towards the stairs and my room, but was stopped at a light knocking coming from the front door.

Curious and a little bit annoyed at whoever decided to knock on a door at eleven at night...I wondered if it was drunken Carolers...again...really that was the only thing that made my Christmas last year...

Going to the front door, I unlocked it and slowly opened it...only to see Ted Tonks grinning face staring back at me.

Blinking and wondering if instead of drunken Carolers, Santa's late Christmas present was a drunken Ted Tonks...and then stopping those thoughts as I realized how Kinky that sounded.

"Hey." He said and I swore I saw his eyes take in the sight of me in a dress with a interest glance.

"Uh-Hi." I said lamely, still clutching at my door, like it was my only life support.

"Why are you here?" I asked after a few akward seconds...well it was akward to me anyway, I meanwhile could have sworn he was still taking glancing at my legs.

"I came to give you were Christmas present, Of Course!" He said grinning and extending his hand. And once again all I could do was blink and stare at him.

Then, as if in a trance and deciding to trust Santa's late Christmas present, I grabbed my black coat that had buttons along the front and fell past my dress and to before my knees.

Closing the door softly behind me, I grabbed his hand and gasped in shock as we apparated.

Coming to our destination, I blinked in shock having forgotten that Ted was seventeen already and had his licsence to apparate.

Unaffected by my shock and wide eyes, or ignoring it, Ted pulled me to a nearby store.

Glancing around and wondering where we were, I watched as he pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door.

Clicking on some lights, he raked his hand through his hair as all I could do was stare at my surroundings.

Books and more books, everywhere I turned.

Turning back to him and still gaping, I watched as he went to a nearby counter and pulled still steaming Hot Chocolate from behind it.

Handing me a cup, he said modestly," My Uncle owns this books shop and I told him about your Christmas wish and asked if I could have a key." He said shrugging his shoulders.

I remembered now that Ted was from muggle parents and relatives and then another thing he said brought me confused.

"You asked if you could have a key?" I asked and he nodded, grinning.

"Yep, so you can come here at night time whenever you want during this vacation or even during the summer, you can even have a job here if you want..." He said trailing off as I blinked up at him.

"Books..." I whispered, tears silently falling from my eyes.

"You don't like it...Well I just thought since you said you wanted books...I thought..." He said, trailing off again and becoming slightly alarmed at the sight of my tears.

"No." I whispered.

"No, you don't want the job and key?" He asked confused.

"Or do you want the job and key?" He asked.

"Yes..." I said nodding my head and wiping at my eyes. Glancing up in surprise as he handed me a cup of steaming Hot Chocolate and smiled down at me.

"Thank you." I whispered, and then slowly began walking through the store.

Ted stayed where he was though, giving me my own space as I looked through certain books, and then reached out and began reading one, laughing and smiling at some parts and then blushing when I realized I was doing that, only to look up and see him sitting by the counter smiling gently down at me, where I sat on the floor near a book shelf.

It was hours later, when the sunlight began pouring in, that I closed the book and placed it gently back in it's place on it's shelf.

Standing up, I smiled slightly as I caught sight of Ted sleeping, still sitting on his chair, but with his head on the counter, his hair ruffled.

Walking over, I gently shook him awake, smiling slightly as he opened his eyes and yawned, his warm brown eyes sparkling up at me...or maybe that was the sunlight...or lack of sleep...But with his brown hair messy like that and his warm brown eyes sparkling up at me...I couldn't help but find him handsome...

I couldn't help it as I whispered thank you again...

I couldn't help it as he reached up and brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear...

I sure as Hell couldn't help it as he gently placed his hand on the back of my head and guided me towards him...

And even if anyone asks...I definitly couldn't help it as he whispered your welcome and our lips met...


End file.
